


love calls you by your name

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, winifreds POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winifred Barnes knows love when she sees it. Bucky is in love and has been since he was old enough to know what it was and it's clear that Steve feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love calls you by your name

Winifred Barnes knows love when she sees it. She does not miss how Bucky lights up like the sun when Steve walks in the door, how he rambles on about the mundane things Steve is up to as if they're vitally important, how he spends more time at Steve's house than he does at home and mostly - how he works a job that he hates so he can help Sarah Rogers pay for Steve's medication.

He is only nineteen and all too willing to take on the world for Steve. She can't recall a time where that _wasn't_ the case.

When he was nine years old he'd bounded through the door with the brightest grin on his face and dragged a skinny kid with a messy mop of blonde hair and big blue eyes behind him. They both had scrapes on their faces and it didn't take much to piece together what happened. Bucky was no trouble maker; he didn't go around looking for bullies or fights nor did they find him but this particular boy was important enough to protect.

 

It is a Wednesday afternoon when she sits her son down and asks straight out because a mother deserves to know. 

"Bucky I want to talk to you about Steven, can you come in here?"

Bucky's shoes scuff on the kitchen flooring as he enters and pulls out a chair.

"Is he sick? Told him not to go outside but hes as stubborn as the day is long. He's gonna get the flu if hes not careful."

Winifred's heart warms in her chest - it's beautiful the way the two of them love one another. Bucky makes her beyond proud and Steve is great for him. But there are hurdles and obstacles and not everyone sees that kind of love between two boys in the same way that she does.

The world has not cradled a crying ten year old who is convinced that his best friend is going to die, has not helped them make sugar cookies in December, has not received a late night phone call saying Steve is sick and is calling for Bucky. The world would not understand.

 

"He's fine. What I'm about to ask you is very personal and I want you to know that I'm going to love you no matter what. Okay?"

Bucky is anxious and he worries his bottom lip as he nods.

"Do you love Steven?"

He does not hesitate to answer - " 'course I do. He's my best friend."

Winifred smiles and pats his hand.

"I've saw the way he looks at you Bucky."

The comment hangs in the air as Bucky considers what she means, forehead wrinkling in concentration.

"What do you mean?"

"How do I put this?...He looks at you in the same way that your dad and I look at one another."

Bucky pales and his eyes widen.

"There's nothing to be scared of. You've known him your whole life and things like this happen sometimes."

Bucky nods silently and avoids her gaze. He's nervous.

 

"He loves you. Do you love him like that?"

Bucky begins to pace in the kitchen, hands crammed into his pockets.

"Yeah. I think so, yeah."

"I figured as much. I need you to know that the world isn't going to see this as you do. It's not safe but if you really love him you'll find a way."

Fate isn't something she heavily believes in but it is something to consider.

"I know ma. Do you think he...I mean I don't know if I'm..."  He trails off and nervously runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm positive he feels the same way, yes."

"I can't...hes too important. I'll tell him someday but not right now. If he runs off I don't know what I'd do."

Bucky purses his lips as if the very thought of it makes him want to cry.

She crosses the room and pulls him into a tight hug. He's no longer short and feisty with unruly brunette hair and an attitude to match. He grew up to be soft on the inside and slightly sharp around the edges. He's the apple of her eye. He drops his head onto her shoulder and sighs heavily - he's too young to have so much to worry about but if he had the choice she knows he'd choose Steve and stress any day.

"There's no rush, give it time. All good things are worth waiting for."

 

There's a quiet knock at the front door as they break apart and Bucky makes a beeline for the door. It can only be one person as shes not expecting company.

Steve gives Bucky a shy grin and asks if he's ready yet - they're heading to Coney Island for the day.

"Mrs. Barnes, ma'am." Steve nods in her direction then turns his attention back to Bucky who has a death grip on the door handle.

Steve Rogers is barely 5'5, skin and bones with a feisty attitude and he's everything Bucky has ever loved.

"Hello Steven. You boys have fun and try not to get into trouble."

Bucky rushes back to give her a hug and whispers in her ear "Thanks for everything ma" and pecks her cheek before grabbing Steve by the shirt sleeve and running off.

 

They will be okay. They're perfect for one another and Bucky couldn't have picked a better person to fall in love with.


End file.
